iMake Sam Girly
by pinkworlds
Summary: "Okay," he cleared his throat, "you might think I'm a total nub-"  "You are."   He sighed, "and that I don't have experience in girls-"   "You don't."   "But you're wrong." He smirked, "I know a little something about the ladies." Freddie gives Sam tips


**Okay, so this is one shot that I wrote last night after seeing iMake Sam** **Girlier. I've honestly had this story in my head for a while, and I finally got down to do it! So, yay! Anyways, it's basically Freddie giving Sam some 'tips' on how she can make sure she gets a second date! Please, please, review. –Looks down timidly-, and it's my birthday. I'm smiling at the moment! I'm happy, because I'm finally twenty five! I'm joking, I'm sixteen (even though twenty five is still a very young age)! Please! Consider it like a gift! Xp Well, read on, and I really hope you enjoy! **

**And, I don't own iCarly, but one day I can work with them ;D (still dreaming). **

Sam Puckett was trying her best not to flick off the two guys who whistled at them, grasping their attention and sharing their half smile and giving a small wave. She had a huge urge on walking toward them, and pull on their underwear over their heads and make their eyes pop out. But, of course, with Carly on her side (trying to tame her) calmed her down and pulled the side of her shirt and silently shushing her as soon as the blonde raised her fist.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes, turning her frown into a smile and gently waving her hand at them, and quickly turning to her, "Why are we waving at them?" She asked, seeing Carly slowly lower her hand and keep her smile as she replied to the blonde, "Because," she sighed as they turned the corner, "it helps with you being patient, and that you can control your actions."

She shrugged; patient was the last thing she had. She hated waiting for things, and even though she does have control over herself, she prefers to express her feelings (using her fist against someone-of course). "Besides, you should be flattered that they were checking you out." Of course, Carly would enjoy that. Not that Sam would ever say anything bad about her, it's just that she knows her best friend and she really likes attention.

"The only reason why they actually paid attention to me, is because I have a skirt almost reaching my thighs, and if I were bent over, my _panties_," she shrugged and rolled her eyes, "would be all over your face. I have heels that were invented by man to make your butt look smaller! And, look at my shirt! I don't even like this color, it makes me hungry!" Tangerine; now she wanted a grape fruit.

Carly chuckled as she opened the door to Bushwell Plaza, Sam right behind and both going straight to the elevator. She could say she was annoyed that after getting some 'extra volume mascara' and cherry 'extra glossy lip gloss' on her face, many dudes on the sidewalks were trying to get her attention because she was showing her legs and was showing her curves.

She somewhat regretted it, but not so much. They were just returning from the 'Groovy Smoothie', and she was happy. The boy she has a huge crush on had just asked her out and was going on a date with him. She won't deny that she was a little upset with the fact that he only first noticed her when her hair wasn't curled, but to be honest to herself, she knew it was fun playing dress up. It was a girly side of her that she never knew; not even when she was little and her twin sister, Melanie, would try to force her to take a 'magic' wand and put a tiara to match hers.

Just as they entered, there they saw Lewbert who quickly twirled off his chair to face them, grabbing a stapler and firmly tightening his grip on it with narrowed eyes and an opened wide mouth getting ready to shout at whoever had stepped on his pre-waxed floor (that he had to work on last night). But at that instant stopped and looked at two girls that walked by them, and slowly placed it down, his screech turning into a squeal. Both blonde and brunette narrowed their eyes at him and slowly walked to the elevator, hearing the clacks of Sam's heels echo the 'now' silent room-since Lewbert wasn't screaming like he usually (originally) would.

Slowly pressing the button, Sam and Carly stood there, dumbfounded that his stare soon turned into a drooled one, and then that's when Sam gasped and quickly took her shoe off, quickly aiming at him and in less than a second getting a dead center of his nose, Hearing a loud thug and shout she shrugged and quickly walked back taking the shoe as Lewbert groaned and she smacked his face more, "Pervert!" She spit and quickly 'clacked' back, trying to balance herself (since she's only wearing one) and went inside the elevator as Carly clicked the eight button and the metal doors closed.

And as soon as they started to go up, the sappy couldn't help but blurt out laughing at how pissed the blonde seemed. Who could blame her? The old rotten door man (with a huge wart on his cheek) had just goggled his eyes at him and (for once) didn't scream at them. "Ew," Carly laughed, "he was checking you out too!"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" She said leaning down to put her heel back on as the doors opened whispering, "_That old perverted hag_," and they walked out and she groaned when once more feeling her toes being squeezed. She sighed and Carly reached into her pocket for her key, taking it out and opening the door. They walked in, only to see Spencer put his tux into a black garbage bag, his eyes wide as when a baby pup barely opens them and searching for its mother.

His sister soon walked to him and placed her palm on his shoulder, "Aw, Spencer, what's the matter." He pouted his lip and threw the garbage bag on the sofa, "Me and Veronica broke up. She _did_ only like me for my tuxedo." He said and Carly awed him and patted his back, "It's okay, Spence. There's better... un-tuxedo lover... kind of girls," she said, not thinking of a way to describe the girls. He shook his head and whined, "No! They're not her!" He cried and went around the sofa, "I'm going to take a shower!" He shouted and Carly chuckled, "Extra hot?" She asked.

"Extra hot!" Spencer replied before slamming the door. Carly turned to see Sam, who was sitting down, trying to pull her skirt down and cover her _knees_, but the more she tried, the more it went up. Sam sighed and stood up when noticing it wasn't possible, and looked at her best friend, "I want to get off these dishrags!" She whined, and Carly just smiled nodding, knowing that Sam isn't the type to be in a skirt (without tights) all day. Specially heels.

"_'_Kay," she smiled, "I guess, since tomorrow you'll be dressed somewhat alike." And with that she walked toward the stairs, "I'll see what you could wear."

"_'_Girly Cow_'_ pajama pants and Penny Tee?"

"_'_Kay," Carly said over her shoulders and continued to walk up the stairs. And as soon the blonde didn't see any sight of her friend, she loosen herself and instead of letting herself fall on the Shay couch (it's not like she could), she looked around making sure no one was around and did what she had been practicing last night once she didn't see Carly nor Spencer.

She raised her head and stood her chest out and exhaled a deep breath as she _tried _walking flawlessly. Putting one step in front of another as she walked all the way to the counter and turned a perfect one-eighty degree without falling, like all the unachieved times she tried at her house, (and she was in socks).

Her mother had been seeing the Victoria Secret walk through of the new designs her mother was been dying to buy, and when she saw how perfectly they would walk without falling on the shiny floor or getting distracted with all the shiny lights on top and the ones flickering as cameras were photographing them. And if they could do it, especially in seven-inch-heels, so could she.

And now that she was in heels, in a room where no one but her was around, she decided to try it. She went around the counter and back to the living room with a smirk, actually succeeding; she took another cat walk position and walked to the counter once more, only to stumble and almost getting a heart attack when turning and seeing the _Queen _of nubs applauding her. But in seconds, dropping his cables onto the couch and reaching for her from where ever he could reach.

Didn't actually get such luck, both of them. As soon as Freddie reached for her waist (the only place he thought of at the moment), she reached for his shoulders and grasped onto the sleeves of his Penny Tee and slid her heel to tangle with his ankles; so both went down.

Sam's head banging on the floor as her straight hair exploded and spread on the floor's surface, while Freddie tried to keep himself from letting his weight fall on top of her. On knee on the floor as the other was loose; his hands besides her stomach as he looked down at her with a heavy breath. She forgot to lock the door.

His face almost smashing with hers as she fluttered her 'extra volume mascara' lashes open to reveal icy blues to meet caramel ones. His nose gently nuzzling with hers as his chest would move up and down as he was still on top of hers. He could feel her breath ticking his lips while the wonderful scent of cherry from her gloss mix with the wonders of her shampooed hair, and, perfume?

Samantha Puckett was wearing perfume? Cotton candy. Her hands were still placed on his shoulders, until she noticed her nail shine and she uncontrollably clenched his sleeve. He smirked and she rolled her eyes, "If you tell anyone, I'll murder you." She said and he softly let a chuckle escape his soft, curved lips as he stood up from her and pulled her up.

She wiped her skirt with her hands and looked at Freddie who did the same on his pants and went for the cables he had dropped on the sofa. "I won't, but, were you doing the 'Catwalk'?" His smirk was still placed and she mocked a face, "Does it matter to you nub?" She barked and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's just..." he stood there, items in hands and he looked down into his old Vans he was wearing, murmuring something, "you were, good."

"What?" Her head snapped to him and he quickly looked up at her when hearing the _swoosh_ from her hair quickly whipping the air. Her eyes were big, and he couldn't look away as she asked once more, "You were good." He admitted and swallowed the knot of anxiously in his throat as if regretting it quickly. She was probably going to break his arm now.

But instead, she didn't say or do anything. She stood there and looked around as she sighed. He smiled and then went and took a seat on the sofa and patting the cushion next to him, "Come _'_ere." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him, as he sighed, "I won't get my nub cooties on you," he assured her, still not knowing what he wanted. Still, she did as he asked, only because she's curious, and took a seat next to him.

"What's up?" She asked, making sure her legs were closed and her thigh weren't so revealed. "Okay," he cleared his throat, "you might think I'm a total nub-"

"You are."

He sighed, "and that I don't have experience in girls-"

"You don't."

"But you're wrong." He smirked, "I know a little something about the ladies." He said, with a raised eyebrow and she just laughed. The nub actually thought he knew about girls? Who was he kidding? He groaned, "Sam, look, Carly helped you with the dress up," he said, even though it couldn't be more obvious, "so I'll help you get another date."

"What?" She almost laughed, but she was interested now.

He half smile and nodded, "Seriously, just do as I say." What was he planning now? Knowing him, he couldn't be joking. He wasn't that good to actually think of them, and (or) he wasn't so cruel. She thought for a second, and she nodded, interested.

"It's simple stuff, so it'll only take a couple of minutes." He assured her, and then he took a deep breath. He'd dated a couple of girl, some who tried to get into the web show, some who wanted to copy off his homework, and others who needed an 'A' in Chemistry and History class. But either way, every single one of them would do almost the same thing to him, and he loved it. If he were ashamed or not, it brought out his teenage boy hormones running and always ended up doing what 'some' asked. And if Sam really wanted to be in control (like she always wants) and doesn't want to be aggressive, he'll tell her what works on him; he's almost sure it'll work on him.

She nodded, and sat there waiting for him to proceed, which he did, as he took a deep breath and exhaled it when he took her hand. She felt shivers down her spine but didn't push his hand away. Instead, she swallowed her bad comment and let him continue. "Okay, so first you place your legs over my laps." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed and he smiled, "Sam, just do it." She sighed, and looked at his baby face that made her do in. Naturally she'll push him of and kick him for even suggesting it, but maybe he could get her another date. So she did as he asked. She gently placed her legs over his laps as his hand on her ankle, and gently slid it up from behind to her knee and she looked at him with wide eyes.

He ignored it and continued, as she held her hands together and watched him. He looked up at her, and after asking "what?" he ordered her the next step. She didn't know why she (once more) listened to him, but still did it. She touched his wrist and went up his elbow, and slowly jumped into his chest and spread her palm and looked at him surprised. He just chuckled and continued. Her nails trailed up his neck into hi collar bone and up his temple running her fingers through his hair.

He looked at her, and she stared back; her blood was vastly rushing through her as he went to her waist and pulled her tighter toward him. Her hands soon tangling behind his nape pulling her face so close to his, just like when he was on top of her. Her lips were right in front of him that he couldn't ignore them. They were puffed and glossy, her lips slightly opened. It was so close to his that it was only a matter of seconds if they were to lean against each other.

But before anything could happen, he blinked and cleared his throat as she looked away, "I don't know if you want to do the next step." He said, his hands still on her, and her hands still interlaced behind his neck. She cleared her throat as well and nodded, "Yeah, I-I do," she wasn't so sure, but hey, if this would get her a second date with Pete.

"Okay," he breath out, "this is when you start pushing me on my back." He said and she raised her eyebrows. "Only if you-"

"Like this?" She asked, her hands on his shoulder and pushing him to lay on the sofa and her leg quickly cross over his waist as she was straddled on him. His heart skipped a beat as she leaned down and her straight hair was caving his face. A smirk placed on her expression of 'play-time' and leaned down to his neck taking deep breath and letting them escape as they released on his neck making shiver.

Last time he remembers, they didn't do that to him. They would just kiss his cheek, but as Freddie had his hands resting on her waist, her nose rubbed against his skin down his chest, and then up, but this time feeling the cold lip gloss on him. She went up until meeting his eyes, and slowly leaned down as she closed her eyes, as so did Freddie and she gently placed her lips on the corner of his.

For three seconds she marked them on his skin; and when he pulled up she blinked her eyelashes at him. He opened his mouth to speak but at that sudden moment they heard thumps from upstairs. Before thinking things through, Sam looked down at Freddie who bit his lip knowing Carly would not approve on the position they're on. They had to think fast.

And just as Carly reached the stair-step for her to look at them screaming, "Sam, sorry I took long, the _'_Girly Cow_'_ pajama pants are dirty, and-WHAT IS GOING ON?" She quickly rushed down and sighed as she stood in front of her sofa to see Sam had her heel on Freddie's back while pulling his arm and him screaming. Her face with anger and pulling harder. "What happened?" Carly asked, demanding to know.

"This nub," Sam started pulling once more, "said I couldn't walk on heels! And when I said they hurt, he didn't believe me, so I'm showing him." Carly sighed and tried to pull Sam off Freddie, until he was released. He was breathing hard and she mocked him a look, "Go to your little computer and do your geeky stuff!" The blonde said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Freddie groaned and rubbed his back, and then pointed at Sam, "One day, Puckett!" was all he said and took his cables rushing up stairs. And when he was gone, while Carly went on about not bullying Freddie, she let herself fall on the sofa and smiled. Really small, for her best friend not to notice; even if she did, she could blame Pete.

But Carly didn't notice, and while she went on about the pajamas being in the dirty clothes and whatever went along, Freddie Benson entered the iCarly studio and gently touched his neck and the corner of his lips. Sam Puckett had kissed him, way better than any other girl he'd dated. Her legs were so soft, and her lips. He closed his eyes and could smell the lip gloss (that thank God Carly hadn't noticed).

He couldn't help but smile at how soft her skin wasn't against his. It was hot. He was breathing hard, and shook it off his mind and walked to the kart where all his technology was. And just as he placed his cables down and pressed the button on his laptop to turn on, he snapped his head up, "Fuck." He screamed, not sure if anyone else heard, but he slammed his hand against the free space next to his laptop. Sam was going to do that Pete. "Shit! What the fuck did I do?" He cursed and covered his face groaning. Hopefully no one was hearing and thinking... wrong.

.

As they entered the 'Groovy Smoothie', Sam placed her purse down taking a seat as Carly offered to go ordered and taking some of Freddie's money, since they knew Sam wasn't going to corporate; besides it's her day, she's going on a date with Pete on his uncle's boat, and does she love boat food.

But as Freddie watched the blonde, in her maroon elbow-length thin sweater and flowered dressed, once more in heels, he couldn't slap the image of Sam doing to Pete what he had done to him last night. It was driving him mad. And just as Carly left, Freddie looked at the blonde and had to ask her not to.

He cleared his throat, (ever since the whole lesson, she had acted like it never happened, and he played along) and she looked at him. "Sam, you know the whole thing about... yesterday?" She raised an eyebrow and he once again cleared his emptied throat, "Well, I was thinking, that you don't really have to... you know... do it." He looked down and quickly glanced at her.

She laughed, "You kidding? For sure I'll get a second date! Never thought I would say this, but, thanks you!" She smiled and he groaned to himself looking away. He tried to best not to think about it; the whole time the bully came in and started to whole riot, to the point when Pete walked in and said she was awesome, he couldn't help but see her lips against his throat instead of his.

But when he put his arms on her back and followed her out, he had an urge to just go and pull her back inside. Instead, he smiled as Carly squealed and sucked on the straw of her smoothie getting the thick drink into her mouth. Looking back and forth at Freddie and door, talking about how exciting it was. He wasn't that excited.

They had gone home, and he didn't feel like a total stalker as he would peep out his peep hole on his door every other two minutes after ten to see if Sam would appear into Carly's apartment, knowing her. But she never did.

Well, until eleven, when hearing some clacks in front, knowing to well it was Samantha Puckett in her silver high heels. He rushed toward the door and swung it open to see a shocked Sam looking at him. "Nub, you scared me." She said and looked at the bobby pin she held in her hands that she was using to break into the Shay apartment.

He was afraid to ask, but he did anyways, he couldn't stop himself, "How it go?" He asked, and she sighed and shrugged her shoulders letting them fall. He wanted to smile when seeing failure in her, not that he's a douchebag, but c'mon, it worries him. "I don't think I'll be seeing him again." She informed him and he frowned with narrowed eyes, "No! Why?" He asked, trying not to sound fake (or happy).

"He insulted ham."

He couldn't help but smile at that. And she smiled back at him. She was lying, and he knew that, and she probably knew that he knew. But either way, she wasn't interested in him. He's in baseball, has cute hair, popular, but when she hugged him goodbye and her nose slightly took his scent, she couldn't help but feel that it wasn't going to work out. He smelled like expensive cologne, instead of peppermint and cinnamon.

"Did you, um, do the-"

"Nah," she chuckled and raised her eyebrows, "his uncle was there," she sighed and he nodded once to let her know he understood, until she spoke again, "and I puked on him." He gasped silently, but it soon turned into laughter, and she tagged along. "No big deal," she smiled and he nodded as an agreement.

"Yeah."

At that moment Carly walked out, smiling anxiously at Sam already begging for details with her eyes. She sighed, "I puked on him." She said and she stopped jumping and awed her, putting her palm on her shoulder like she had done to Spencer. "Aw, Sam, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not." She smiled and Carly narrowed her eyes suggesting she should explain, and she smiled, "he just didn't smell... good." She stole a glance at the nub who was leaning his shoulder against his doorframe and then back at Carly.

"Okay, into my apartment," Carly said, "need detail!" She said. And just as Freddie was about to follow along, the brunette stopped him with her palm in front of him, "She'll tell you later!" She said and walked in as Freddie chuckled and nodded backing off into his apartment. She chuckled and waved goodnight.

Just as he was about to enter he apartment, the blonde clacked out and looked at Freddie when he looked back, "Nub," she said and he raised an eyebrow, "I really enjoyed those lessons," she smirked, "maybe later you can show me more."

And with that, she left a dumbfounded nub in front of his apartment and as she waved him goodnight. Now that he thought about it, he wouldn't mind that at all.

**So this was it! What did you'll think about it? Please review! I really hoped you enjoyed it, and liked it! Thanks! Have a happy 6****th**** of January. (sorry for any mistakes!) **


End file.
